The Rising Inevitable
by Deathbender's Vamwolf
Summary: What if there was twin leaders of the Saints? They lead the Saints onto the world stage and every criminal organization wants their crown. It was only a matter of time before one of them took the fight to the Saints because conquest is the story of human history. Rated T for now.
1. When Good Heists Go Bad

_**The Rising Inevitable: A Saints Row The Third Fanfiction.**_

**Disclaimer: **_Saints Row is owned by Volition, I own nothing. I am glad that I get to play in their sandbox._

Summary: What if there was twin leaders of the Saints? They lead the Saints onto the world stage and every criminal organization wants their crown. It was only a matter of time before one of them took the fight to the Saints because conquest is the story of human history.

_**Author's notes:**__ Hello Ladies and Gents. This is a little idea that hasn't left me alone ever since I got SR3. I will not take people stating 'that this or that never happened in the game.' __**This is a fanfiction.**_

"Normal Speech"

"_Thought"_

Song lyrics

_Location, Date, Time_

Chapter 1: When Good Heists Go Bad

_Stillwater 1__st__ National Bank_

_Wednesday, July 16, 2014_

_4:20 PM_

Jordon's POV

* * *

><p>"Japanese commercials. Easier money you'll ever make." Josh Birk states, putting away his phone.<p>

"Grand larceny's right up. You ready for this?" Johnny Gat says, as he hands Josh to 45 Shepherds.

"No worries, I do my own stunts." Josh declares, twirling the pistols.

"Hey, you're just a ride-a-long man, so don't get all Hong Kong-style in there." Shaundi utters, adjusting her voice changer tied around her neck.

"I am a method actor. If I'm gonna play a Saint with any degree of emotional truth, I gotta make it real." Josh announces dramatically.

"Trust me, Birk. It'll be real." My brother, Jessie states, stepping in the elevator with me.

"You're robbing a bank dressed like yourselves?" Josh says after looking at our attires.

"Hell yeah. Who doesn't wanna be Johnny Gat?" Johnny utters arrogantly.

"Ultra-post modernism. I love it." Josh slips on his mask, raising his guns.

"I'm cool with the Saints movie, but do were really gotta drag this asshole actor around?" Shaundi says, as we walked into the lobby of the bank.

"I was thinking the same thing, Shaundi." I say.

"Cut Josh some slack, he's just researching his part." Jessie states.

"I hope he signed a waiver." Shaundi remarks.

"Alright people—" Jessie starts.

"NOBODY MOVES, NOBODY DIES!" Josh shouts, jumping on top of a desk and waving his guns.

"_What a fucking pillock."_

"Birk!" Shaundi yells.

"Sorry, jumped his line. Can we go again?" Josh apologizes.

"You all know the drill." Jessie continues.

"Can I get a picture with the boss?" one of the customer requests.

"Say "sleaze"!" Shaundi says, taking the picture.

"Get in line, bitch!" Josh says to an old teller.

"Hey, don't be a dick." I snap at the idiot.

"_This tosser is going to cock up everything."_

"You call yourselves gang bangers! You're a bunch of pussies! We should be all up in their shit, like— FUCK!" Josh turns around to show what he means but ducks down from the flying bullet.

We slowly back away from the counters and listen to both the loading of guns and running footsteps.

"Well, that's different..." Jessie states.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." I growl, taking cover behind a desk.

"You got a plan, or we just shooting all these motherfuckers?" Johnny asks.

"That is my plan." Jessie declares.

"Works for me." Johnny says.

"What doesn't work for you, Johnny?" I question, opening fire on the guards.

He moves from his crouching place and grabs a guard, "Where's the vault?"

"Go to hell." the guard answers.

"You wanna play, motherfucker?" Johnny throws the guy into a statue in the corner.

"Oh my God! You couldn't wait to kill him until we found out who these guys are?" Shaundi exclaims.

"Eh." Johnny shrugs carelessly.

"We're gonna die!" Josh cries.

"What happened to, "I do my own stunts"?" Johnny reminds him.

"Hey, do these look like squibs to you?" Josh defends himself.

"Alright people, let's find that vault." I order, walking to the door behind the counters.

"That's right, you fuckers! We're comin' for you!" Josh shouts, trying to kick the door but falls down.

"Oh Jesus..." Shaundi says.

"Get up, Birk. Let's keep moving." Jessie snarls at Josh.

"I can't believe you launched that guy into a statue!" Shaundi shouts at Johnny.

"I can't believe you're still thinking about it." Johnny replies.

"Do you want to know who these people are?" Shaundi questions.

"Listen, all that matters is the vault. Let's find that and get the hell outta here." Jessie states.

"Is this what it's normally like?" Josh wonders.

"Normally the tellers don't use fucking shotguns." Johnny responses.

"Yeah, normally banks don't like a palace either. You see those statues before you blew 'em up?" Shaundi asks.

"Will you forget the horses, these guards are packing military-grade hardware." Johnny tells her.

"Who the hell are we robbing?" Jessie asks, killing the last of the guards.

"Fucking assholes that's who." I reply.

We race upstairs. Shaundi puts a bunch of bullets in one guard that thought he can take the rifle away from her.

"I... I can't breathe." Birk says with his hands on his knees.

Shaundi removes his mask, "Ugh."

Johnny bangs on the vault, "No way we're cracking this thing. Ready for Plan B?"

"Yep. Josh, get over here." Jessie orders.

"Got the tools right here, homes. So what's Plan B? We drill it?" Josh asks.

"Still stand. Goddammit." Jessie growls.

Johnny chuckles, "Fuck no. We blow it."

"WHAT!? Not cool, man!" Josh says, panicky.

Jessie pulled out one of the chargers, "Time to get to work."

"We'll need to set those above the vault." I say.

"Hey, I think we've got company..." Josh announces.

"Looks like they're comin' in from the lobby." Shaundi observes.

"Shaundi..." Josh drawls out.

"_Here we go again." _

"What?" Shaundi answers.

"We need to talk." Josh says.

"We really don't." Shaundi replies.

"It's just...if I die here, I don't want things to go unsaid." Josh pushes.

"I should be so lucky..." Shaundi declares.

"_That would make two of us."_

"Oh my God, you're the Saints! You HAVE to sign this for me!" a fan cries.

"Anything for a fan." Jessie signs the paper.

"Hey. Josh Birk. Don't be starstruck, I'm very approachable. Want me to sign your breasts?"

"_What a grotty duffer."_

"Uh, no, that's alright." The fan declines.

"Yeah, well, you know, buy Nyte Blayde on DVD." Josh says.

"Get to cover!" Jessie yells, setting the timer.

All of us except Birk move towards the vault. The charger created a hole large enough to lift the vault out.

"Let's get the chopper and lift this baby outta here." I say.

"Hey guys, you can off the helicopter, I found the way to open the vault!" Josh declares, reaching for a hidden button.

"Don't touch it!" Johnny yells, an alarm rings.

"Josh, are you trying to get us all jail time?" Shaundi shouts.

"What? I don't wanna be some dude's bitch." Josh whines, runs out the door.

"Do I have to go after him?" Shaundi asks.

"Forget about it, he'll be fine." Johnny waves it off.

"How long until the chopper gets here?" Shaundi questions as we get to defend ourselves.

"I dunno, probably like... two waves of SWAT guys?" I answer.

"Sounds about right." Jessie says.

"Here they come!" Johnny yells.

"Flashbang!" Shaundi warns.

We rowed down a bunch of those fuckers. They still keep coming.

"I'm gonna kill Birk if I see him again." Shaundi threats.

"I am for sure helping you." I promise.

"I thought you two really had something there." Jessie teases.

"Oh, don't even go there." Shaundi growls.

"Hey, just sayin'..." Jessie says.

"The chopper should be here soon. We just gotta hold out a little longer." Johnny says.

* * *

><p>Pillock: Idiot<p>

Tosser: Idiot

Cock up: Mess up

Grotty: Disgusting

Duffer: Idiot


	2. Rewrite

_**The Rising Inevitable: A Saints Row The Third Fanfiction.**_

**Disclaimer: **_Saints Row is owned by Volition, I own nothing. I am glad that I get to play in their sandbox._

Summary: What if there was twin leaders of the Saints? They lead the Saints onto the world stage and every criminal organization wants their crown. It was only a matter of time before one of them took the fight to the Saints because conquest is the story of human history.

_**Author's notes:**__ Hello Ladies and Gents. This is a little idea that hasn't left me alone ever since I got SR3. I will not take people stating 'that this or that never happened in the game.' __**This is a fanfiction. PS: **I have added a few more things to finish the chapter. _

"Normal Speech"

'_Thought'_

Song lyrics

_Location, Date, Time, Point of View_

Chapter 1: When Good Heists Go Bad

_Stillwater 1__st__ National Bank_

_Wednesday, July 16, 2011_

_4:20 PM_

_Jordon's POV_

* * *

><p>"Japanese commercials. Easier money you'll ever make." Josh Birk states, putting away his phone.<p>

"Grand larceny's right up. You ready for this?" Johnny Gat says, as he hands Josh to 45 Shepherds.

"No worries, I do my own stunts." Josh declares, twirling the pistols.

"Hey, you're just a ride-a-long man, so don't get all Hong Kong-style in there." Shaundi utters, adjusting her voice changer tied around her neck.

"I am a method actor. If I'm gonna play a Saint with any degree of emotional truth, I gotta make it real." Josh announces dramatically.

"Trust me, Birk. It'll be real." My brother, Jessie states, stepping in the elevator with me.

"You're robbing a bank dressed like yourselves?" Josh says after looking at our attires.

"Hell yeah. Who doesn't wanna be Johnny Gat?" Johnny utters arrogantly.

"Ultra-post modernism. I love it." Josh slips on his mask, raising his guns.

"I'm cool with the Saints movie, but do were really gotta drag this asshole actor around?" Shaundi says, as we walked into the lobby of the bank.

"I was thinking the same thing, Shaundi." I say.

"Cut Josh some slack, he's just researching his part." Jessie states.

"I hope he signed a waiver." Shaundi remarks.

"Alright people—" Jessie starts.

"NOBODY MOVES, NOBODY DIES!" Josh shouts, jumping on top of a desk and waving his guns.

'_What a fucking pillock.'_

"Birk!" Shaundi yells.

"Sorry, jumped his line. Can we go again?" Josh apologizes.

"You all know the drill." Jessie continues, waving his gun in the air.

All of us start to round up the customers. All of them had to place their things in a bag in front of Johnny.

"Can I get a picture with the boss?" one of the customer requests.

"Say "sleaze"!" Shaundi says, taking the picture.

"Get in line, bitch!" Josh says to an old teller.

"Hey, don't be a dick." I snap at the idiot.

'_This tosser is going to cock up everything.'_

"You call yourselves gang bangers! You're a bunch of pussies! We should be all up in their shit, like— FUCK!" Josh turns around to show what he means but ducks down from the flying bullet.

We slowly back away from the counters and listen to both the loading of guns and running footsteps.

"Well, that's different..." Jessie states, backing away.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." I growl, taking cover behind a desk.

"You got a plan, or we just shooting all these motherfuckers?" Johnny asks, crouching next to Jessie.

"That is my plan." Jessie declares.

"Works for me." Johnny says.

"What doesn't work for you, Johnny?" I question, opening fire on the guards.

He ignores me, moving from his crouching place and grabs a guard, "Where's the vault?"

"Go to hell." the guard answers.

"You wanna play, motherfucker?" Johnny throws the guy into a statue in the corner.

"Oh my God! You couldn't wait to kill him until we found out who these guys are?" Shaundi exclaims.

"Eh." Johnny shrugs carelessly.

"We're gonna die!" Josh cries.

"What happened to, "I do my own stunts"?" Johnny reminds him.

"Hey, do these look like squibs to you?" Josh defends himself.

"Alright people, let's find that vault." I order, walking to the door behind the counters.

"That's right, you fuckers! We're comin' for you!" Josh shouts, trying to kick the door but falls down.

"Oh Jesus..." Shaundi says.

"Get up, Birk. Let's keep moving." Jessie snarls at Josh.

"I can't believe you launched that guy into a statue!" Shaundi shouts at Johnny.

"I can't believe you're still thinking about it." Johnny replies back.

"Do you want to know who these people are?" Shaundi questions.

"Listen, all that matters is the vault. Let's find that and get the hell outta here." Jessie states.

"Is this what it's normally like?" Josh wonders.

"Normally the tellers don't use fucking shotguns." Johnny responses.

"Yeah, normally banks don't like a palace either. You see those statues before you blew 'em up?" Shaundi asks.

"Will you forget the horses, these guards are packing military-grade hardware." Johnny tells her.

"Who the hell are we robbing?" Jessie asks, killing the last of the guards.

"Fucking assholes that's who." I reply.

We race upstairs. Shaundi puts a bunch of bullets in one guard that thought he can take the rifle away from her.

"I... I can't breathe." Birk says with his hands on his knees in front of the vault.

Shaundi removes his mask, "Ugh."

Johnny bangs on the vault, "No way we're cracking this thing. Ready for Plan B?"

"Yep. Josh, get over here." Jessie orders.

"Got the tools right here, homes. So what's Plan B? We drill it?" Josh asks, moving around to see what Jessie is doing.

"Still stand. Goddammit." Jessie growls.

Johnny chuckles, "Fuck no. We blow it."

"WHAT!? Not cool, man!" Josh says, panicky.

Jessie pulled out one of the chargers, "Time to get to work."

"We'll need to set those above the vault." I say.

"Hey, I think we've got company..." Josh announces.

"Looks like they're comin' in from the lobby." Shaundi observes.

"Shaundi..." Josh drawls out.

'_Here we go again.'_

"What?" Shaundi answers.

"We need to talk." Josh says.

"We really don't." Shaundi replies.

"It's just...if I die here, I don't want things to go unsaid." Josh pushes.

"I should be so lucky..." Shaundi declares.

'_That would make two of us.'_

"Oh my God, you're the Saints! You HAVE to sign this for me!" a fan cries.

"Anything for a fan." Jessie signs the paper.

"Hey. Josh Birk. Don't be starstruck, I'm very approachable. Want me to sign your breasts?"

'_What a grotty duffer.'_

"Uh, no, that's alright." The fan declines.

"Yeah, well, you know, buy Nyte Blayde on DVD." Josh says.

"Get to cover!" Jessie yells, setting the timer.

All of us except Birk moves after the explosion towards the vault. The charger created a hole large enough to lift the vault out.

"Let's get the chopper and lift this baby outta here." I say.

"Hey guys, you can call off the helicopter, I found the way to open the vault!" Josh declares, reaching for a hidden button.

"Don't touch it!" Johnny yells, as an alarm rings.

"Josh, are you trying to get us all jail time?" Shaundi shouts.

"What? I don't wanna be some dude's bitch." Josh whines, runs out the door.

"Do I have to go after him?" Shaundi asks.

"Forget about it, he'll be fine." Johnny waves it off.

"How long until the chopper gets here?" Shaundi questions as we get ready to defend ourselves. I reload my K-8 Krukov rifle just as Jessie reloads his.

"I dunno, probably like... two waves of SWAT guys?" I answer.

"Sounds about right." Jessie says.

"Here they come!" Johnny yells.

"Flash bang!" Shaundi warns. The flash blinds us for a second but fades quickly away. '_Who invented flash bangs anyways?'_

We rowed down a bunch of those fuckers. They still keep coming. Jessie and Johnny are laughing as they mow down the cops.

"I'm gonna kill Birk if I see him again." Shaundi threats.

"I am for sure helping you." I promise, blasting a guy out the window, I shout after him, "Say to the ground for me, well ya."

"I thought you two really had something there." Jessie teases, continuing the conversion.

Before Shaundi could reply, I growl, "Oh, don't even go there."

"Hey, just sayin'..." Jessie backs off.

"The chopper should be here soon. We just gotta hold out a little longer." Johnny says.

"They're busted out the riot shields." Shaundi announces, pointing to the SWAT members with shields.

'_I fucking hate cops because the thing about cops is that never give up. They will do anything to destroy a threat.'_

Johnny laughs again, "I hadn't had this much fun in years."

Jessie grabs a guy that came too close and uses him as a human shield.

"You want play motherfucker." Johnny shouts as he shoots a guy with a riot shield.

The familiar sounds of the blades of helicopter reaches our heads. The helicopter circles the building before hovering over the hole that was made when the charge.

"Really, a fucking attack chopper?" Shaundi yells in disbelief.

"Seriously, who are these guys?" Jessie wonders, shooting the heli.

"Like Jorden said a bunch of assholes." Johnny answers, shooting the heli as well. I join them, barely scratching its armor.

"Shoot the helicopter." Shaundi orders, "Use whatever you got."

The helicopter rises above our heads, vanishing from our view.

"Here's our ride." Shaundi says, pointing to the black Stork. The Stork hovers lower so we can connect the ropes to the vault. Johnny and Shaundi cover our backs as Jessie and I tie the ropes. My brother ties the last one and motions to the pilot, "Go, Go, Go!"

The heli rises slowly, allowing Jessie to climb the vault. I check my gun to make sure it is fully loaded.

"You two go out the back." I command them firmly, leaving no room for arguments.

"And you?" Shaundi asks, shooting the cops that are still coming.

"We'll be staying with the vault." I answer, climbing the vault too. I shoot the cops that don't know when to stop.

"We'll see you when we touch down." Shaundi adds.

Jessie motions to the pilot, "Alright, let's go."

The heli wobbles dangerously nearly causing us to fly off the vault, "Hold her steady." I shout at the pilot.

"Where'd all this security come from?" the pilot asks, panicky.

"Stay calm and stick to the plan." Jessie orders. There are more cops on the roof. Both of us open fire on them.

"_Will they ever stop coming?"_

The attack chopper from before reappears. Jessie growls, "Thought I shot that thing down." We both open fire on it.

One of the SWAT members speaks, "Troy can't bail you out of this one!" A rocket hits the vault, I tighten my grip on the rope but my brother loses it. He runs to the front rope and gets a grip on it.

"Shit," the pilot swears as he loses control of the heli for a second.

The SWAT member announces, "Make it easy on the squad for once. Please autograph and put down your guns." Another helicopter drops more cops on the roof.

'_Who says something like that?' _I ponder over as I continue to shot the cops.

"Why the hell are we still here?" Jessie demands, shooting down a helicopter that had some snipers in them. The explosion kills some of the cops.

"The controls are no responding!" the pilot replies.

"Then get it fixed! I'll hold off the cops." Jessie orders, shooting more cops.

"You can't kill them all." The pilot points out. _'You don't my brother.'_

"I don't appreciate that kind of negativity..." Jessie trails off as he blows up second heli dropping off more cops.

"This publicity stunt is over. We have to take you in." the SWAT member declares.

"Get us higher!" I yell as Jessie almost slides off the vault. He grabs the side of the vault and shoot the cops.

"I'm trying not to get shot here!" the pilot replies, moving the helicopter to the side of the building.

"How much armor's on that damn thing?" I question as the attack chopper comes back.

"Jesus!" the pilot yells, Jessie narrowly escapes being squished between the vault and another building. He retain his grip on his rope.

"Well you stop running around like a squirrel on sugar." He ignores me.

Out of anger, Jessie yells, "Dammit, watch where you're flying!"

"Step away from the vault!" the SWAT member announces, "Put. The. Vault. Down."

"Hold on down there!" the pilot says as the two of the ropes snap.

"No shit, you think?" Jessie asks, still shooting the cops.

"Turn yourself in, my son wants to meet Shaundi!" the SWAT member requests.

"I'm losing it!" the pilot says.

"You've gone too far this time!" the SWAT member proclaims.

"That's right, don't fuck with… Oh no, no, no, no, no!" We finally managed to shot down the chopper but it hits our plane. Jessie and I slip off the vault and grab the window pane. We pull ourselves up but are instantly surrounded by cops.

"Well shit." Jessie says.


End file.
